


Out Of My Element

by LiveLaughLoveLarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Coming Out, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Science Experiments, Sexuality Crisis, Video & Computer Games, Zayn and Niall are both captains for a change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 13:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3852856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveLaughLoveLarry/pseuds/LiveLaughLoveLarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis needs to bring up his Science mark by doing an extra credit project over Spring Break. Harry agrees to help him out. Along the way, they learn about more than just science.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <em>“Should we get to work?” Harry asked.</em><br/><em>“Either way,” Louis said with a shrug. “I mean, we’ve got a week. We could do it now, or we could blow it off and do everything at the last minute.”</em><br/><em>“That’s what you usually do, isn’t it?”</em><br/><em>“You betcha!”</em><br/><em>Harry laughed. “No wonder you’re failing.”</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Out Of My Element

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sundaydriver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sundaydriver/gifts).



> I had a lot of fun writing this. My works seem to get longer every time...  
> Big thanks to oopsandhiforever for helping me beta.  
> Enjoy!

“Have a great spring break!” Mr. Hennessee said, clapping his hands. “Come back rested and ready to learn chromatography.”

There were scattered groans at that, and a few laughs, but most of the students were ready to go. It was the last period of the last day of school before a solid week of spring break, and everyone was more than a little antsy. Normally Louis would have been at the front of the crowd pushing through the door, whooping and hollering with the best of them, but today he hung back instead.

“Mr. Hennessee?” he asked. “Do you have a minute?” Mr. Hennessee looked up from where he was shuffling through some papers.

“Certainly, Louis,” he said, smiling. “What is it?”

“It’s about my mark,” Louis said. Mr. Hennessee nodded.

“I thought it might be,” he said. “Not happy with it?” Louis made a face.

“My parents aren't,” he said.

“But you don’t care?” Mr. Hennessee asked. Louis debated what to tell him. He didn't want to piss him off, but he didn't really feel like lying.

“Not really,” he said after a moment. “No offense, I don’t really see the point in me studying my butt off when I’m not going to use any of this after I leave school.”

“That’s where you’re wrong,” Mr. Hennessee said. “Science is everywhere. It’s in everything. Your food, your shampoo, even this pen.” He picked up an ordinary ballpoint pen from his desk. Louis stared at it. It didn't look much like science. “Science makes the world go ‘round,” Mr. Hennessee continued, gesticulating with the pen. “And knowledge of it will come in handy. I guarantee it.”

Louis tried not to show his skepticism on his face, but it was hard. Mr. Hennessee sighed and turned back to his desk.

“The county science fair is coming up,” he said as he put the pen away in a drawer. Louis frowned. What did that – oh. Oh no. He did not like where this was going. “I want you to design an experiment for it, one that is practical in real life and shows why science is useful to everyone.”

“But Mr. Hennessee,” Louis started.

“It doesn't have to be big or fancy,” Mr. Hennessee interrupted. “In fact, I don’t really want it to be. I just want you to figure out why you should care about science. Simple.”

“But-”

“Take it or leave it, Louis,” Mr. Hennessee said. “You want extra credit. I’m offering it to you.”

Louis wanted to leave it. He really did. He wasn’t failing; a C- wasn’t that bad a grade. Well, it was, but all he had to do was finish this year and then he could forget about it for the rest of his life. But he’d seen the look on his parents’ faces when they’d seen his last test mark. They were serious this time. If he didn't bring up his grade, they would pull him from the soccer team.

“I'll take it,” Louis said at last. Mr. Hennessee smiled.

“I thought you might.”

“But,” Louis said quickly, “I don’t have any idea how to do an experiment like that.”

“Then get someone to help you,” Mr. Hennessee suggested. He thought for a moment, then brightened. “There’s a boy in my other class, Harry Styles – you know him?”

“I – yeah, I know him.”

“He’s got one of the highest marks in the course. I’m sure he could help you out.”

Louis thought about that. Harry was a cool guy. He was a year younger, having skipped a grade, and some kids had tried to use that as an excuse to pick on him, until Louis had stepped in. They weren't friends, exactly, but Louis had sort of taken him under his wing, at least until the bullies had backed off. At the very least, the kid owed him a favor.

“I guess that could work,” Louis agreed. “Thanks, Mr. Hennessee.”

“You’re welcome,” Mr. Hennessee said. “And Louis?” Louis had started for the door, but he turned. “I think you might surprise yourself with this project.” Louis had no idea what that meant, so he just nodded.

“Have a good break!” he said, and hurried out the door before Mr. Hennessee could call him back again.

~*~*~*~

Louis was deep in thought as he walked outside. That was the reason – and the only reason, mind you – that Niall was able to surprise him.

“We’re free!” Louis couldn't repress a start as two strong hands landed solidly on his shoulders. To say nothing of the yelling in his ear.

“Ever heard of personal space, Niall?” he said, his voice relaxed enough to belie that fact that his heart was beating double time. Niall chuckled.

“Nope,” he said. “What’s that? Can you eat it?” Louis grinned and elbowed him in the ribs.

“What took you so long?” Zayn asked, strolling up a moment later. “You’re usually the first one out, but we've been waiting for nearly five minutes.”

“Had to talk to Hennessee,” Louis explained, grimacing. “Mum wasn't happy with my mark on the last test.”

“Rough,” Niall said, slapping him on the back. “But at least now it’s the break! No more worrying about that for a whole week!”

“I have to do an extra-credit project,” Louis told him. Niall’s eyes widened comically.

“But – that’s work! It’s vacation! You can’t do work on vacation!” Louis rolled his eyes.

“Thus is the reality of the world, my friend,” he said. “The trials of not being a brainiac like this dude.” He moved to elbow Zayn in the ribs, but Zayn easily avoided the maneuver.

“If you’d just study – or even just pay attention in class – you wouldn't have this problem,” Zayn told him. Louis shrugged. It was probably true.

“That’s boring, though,” he said. “Why study when I could be outside, breathing in all this fresh air?” He spun around twice, arms outstretched (and nearly clipping a younger girl) and then dramatically collapsed backwards onto the grass. Zayn stood looking down at him.

“You’re weird,” he said.

“Yeah, but you love it,” Louis said. He hopped to his feet and pulled Zayn into a hug. Zayn sighed and returned it with a small smile that faded to a grimace when Louis shoved the handful of grass he’d been holding down the back of Zayn’s shirt.

“I should have seen that coming,” Zayn said, shaking his head.

“That's right, you should have.” Louis paused as he spotted a pair of boys talking under a tree. One bore a mess of curly hair that looked distinctly familiar. “Hey, is that – ‘scuse me fellas. Harry! Hey, Harry!” The head of curls turned and yes that was Harry. Louis waved and jogged over. “Hiya,” he said. “Got a moment?” Harry glanced over at the person he’d been talking to, a pale, skinny kid with brown hair in a messy bowl cut. Louis probably shouldn't be judging, especially given he didn't even know the kid, but that hair was tragic.

“Sure,” Harry said after a moment. “What’s up?”

“I’m not doing so good in science,” Louis said. “My parents say I have to bring up my grades, so Mr. Hennessee’s given me an extra credit project. I was hoping you could help me out.”

“I – sure,” Harry said. “I mean, I guess. What kind of project?”

“Designing an experiment for the science fair,” Louis said. “One that ‘demonstrates how science is useful for everyone.’” He made air quotes around Mr. Hennessee's words and rolled his eyes. Harry just nodded thoughtfully.

“Sounds easy enough.”

“I’m glad _you_ think so,” Louis said. “Any opinion on how we go about it?”

“What do you mean?” Harry asked, his brow furrowed slightly in confusion.

“Are you doing anything over the break?” Harry slowly shook his head.

“Not really.”

“Then you are welcome in my house any time.”

“I-” Harry paused. “Okay?”

Louis laughed. “Do you want to come over tomorrow? Not to work on it, necessarily, just to hang out. Maybe brainstorm a bit.”

“Uh, sure,” Harry said. “Any particular time?”

“Just so long as it’s not before noon,” Louis said with a laugh. “I won’t be up. See you tomorrow?”

“See you,” Harry agreed.

Niall dragged Louis away a moment later with an only minimally rude, “Hi, bye.” A moment later Zayn was next to them and they were headed away from the school – the tyranny of education, as Niall called it. “So what were we talking about?” he asked. Louis shook his head with a laugh.

“I really don’t think we were.”

~*~*~*~

Harry’s eyes widened when Louis opened the door.

“I didn’t – I don’t – sorry,” he stammered. Louis frowned in confusion.

“What on Earth are you talking about?”

“You – you’re not dressed. I thought…” Harry trailed off, and Louis glanced down. He was only wearing sweatpants, in contrast to Harry’s skinny jeans and button down shirt, but he was certainly decent.

“I’m just lazy,” Louis said. “Don’t get properly dressed unless I have to during the breaks. Does it bother you?”

“I – not – I just –” Harry continued to fumble for several moments before Louis took pity on him.

“I’ll put a shirt on,” he said, giving Harry a gentle chuck on the shoulder.

“No!” Harry said quickly, and Louis frowned again. “I mean, you don’t have to on my account. I was just - caught off guard, is all.” Louis shrugged.

“It's a little chilly anyway,” he said, stepping back from the door. “Come on in.” Harry followed him inside. “Just give me a minute,” Louis said, and made for his room, taking the stairs two at a time. In his room, he grabbed the first shirt he saw. A quick sniff confirmed it probably hadn't been worn for more than a day, so he pulled it on. When he turned back to the hallway, Harry stood in the door. His cheeks flushed just slightly when he caught Louis’ eyes, and he dropped his gaze to the shirt – and then grinned.

“Nice choice.” Louis glanced down. The shirt featured a lightning bolt and the words “Girl Almighty” written in hot pink. Okay. Apparently the reason the shirt smelled clean was because it wasn't his.

“Shut up,” Louis said, giving Harry a friendly shove and turning to look for a different shirt. “It’s my sister’s.”

“Which one?”

“Do you really think I could fit in one of Fizzy’s shirts?” Louis asked. “She’s seven.” He located a green shirt that smelled fine, but upon closer inspection sported a large mustard stain. It went back onto the floor.

“Isn't Lottie ten?” Harry asked.

“What are you, my calendar?” Having finally found a shirt that was both clean and his, he tugged off the now quite obviously too small shirt and chucked it in Harry’s general direction. When he’d pulled on the replacement, he turned to discover that his aim had been quite good. The shirt hung from Harry’s head, the sleeves dangling haphazardly and part of the slogan visible. Louis smirked.

“That’s quite a look on you,” he said.

“You too,” Harry said, then, “Wait, what?”

“I could say the same,” Louis said, puzzled. Harry opened and closed his mouth a few times, then shrugged.

“I don’t even know,” he said. “Should we get to work, or…?”

“Oh. Either way,” Louis said. “I mean, we've got a week. We could do it now, or we could blow it off and do everything at the last minute.”

“That’s what you usually do, isn't it?”

“You betcha!”

Harry laughed. “No wonder you’re failing.”

“Hey!” Louis slapped his arm. “I am not failing. I may not be an A student like you, but a C- in Science is by no means failing.”

“All right, all right, I surrender,” Harry said, holding his hands in the air.

“Good,” Louis said. “So now what?”

“Well, I’m usually the kind of person who does the assignment in advance,” Harry said slowly. Louis rolled his eyes.

“Are you trying to make us normal people look bad?”

“Nah, you do quite well at that on your own.” Louis grinned and shoved him good-naturedly. “In any case, I’m thinking we could split the difference? Do a little bit of work each day. That way I won’t feel like I’m failing as a tutor.”

“You’re not a tutor,” Louis said. Harry shrugged.

“I’m here because you need help with your Science mark,” he said. “What would you call that?”

“I absolutely forbid you to refer to yourself as my tutor.”

“Or what?” Harry seemed genuinely curious, and Louis was momentarily taken aback. He didn't have a proper response prepared for that.

“I’m sure I’ll think of something,” he said after a moment, and Harry laughed.

“I’m terrified.”

“You should be.” There was a short pause. “So, now what?”

“Huh?”

“Well,” Louis said, like he was explaining something to a small, painfully dull child. “If you’re planning on us at least pretending to work for a brief time period, we should do that. I, however, cannot direct such activities because I don’t know what we’re doing.”

“Which is why I’m the-”

Harry broke off in the middle of his sentence as Louis shot him a warning look and reached into his closet for something just out of sight.

“Are we done?” Louis asked. Harry nodded, eyes wide, and Louis withdrew his hand. “Good. Continue.”

“I, uh, was thinking we could go over the scientific method,” he said. Louis nodded energetically.

“Brilliant idea, Holmes!” he said. “Let us relocate to the more comfortable basement and get to work.”

“By the way,” Harry asked as they trooped down the stairs. “What was in the closet?”

“Absolutely nothing,” Louis said. “I was holding one of Fizzy’s Neopets. Good thing you didn't call me on it, eh?”

~*~*~*~

“Hypothesis,” Harry said for the sixth time. “Hypothesis. Not hypotenuse, or antithesis. Hy-po-the-sis.”

“Right,” Louis said. “Sorry. So, make a hy-po-the-sis based on observations.” He overemphasized the word, trying not to grin. “Design an experiment to test it. Draw conclusions from the results, and see how they compare to your hyperthyroid.”

Harry looked at him.

“What in God’s name is a hyperthyroid supposed to be?”

“You’re the science whiz,” Louis said. “You tell me.”

“Where are you even getting these words?” Harry asked, exasperated. “Hypotenuse, fine, but antithesis? _Hyperthyroid?_ ”

“And there is a question you probably should have asked a while ago,” Louis said. “I was wondering when it would come up.” Harry stared at him for a long moment. His mouth opened, then closed, and then he buried his face in his hands.

“You mean you've been playing me this entire time?”

“Well, not the entire time,” Louis said. “Most of it though, yeah.” Harry peered balefully up at him through his fingers.

“I despise you.”

“That is a bald-faced lie.” Harry sighed.

“Yes, it probably is.”

“Good.” Louis got to his feet. “So now that you've finally figured out my cunning plot, what say we do nothing the rest of this afternoon?” Harry looked thoughtful.

“What did you have in mind?”

“I’m not particular,” Louis said with a shrug. “Video games, soccer, eating junk food, lying on the floor, whatever.”

“I’m not sure soccer would be a good idea,” Harry said, making a face. “I’m not very good, and you’re on the team… you would run circles around me.”

“I could teach you,” Louis offered. Harry laughed.

“Okay, I oversold myself,” he said. “When I said I’m not very good I meant I am more likely to trip over the ball than make it go where I want it to. Seriously, we'd both be risking injury.” Louis stared at him for a moment.

“All right then,” he said at last. “No soccer. At least not today. So, video games? Or what?”

“That sounds fine,” Harry said. “What did you have in mind?” Louis grinned.

“The true test of friendship,” he said. “Also vocabulary: Mario Kart.”

~*~*~*~

“Fuck a duck in a dump truck!” Louis yelled as he fell off the track for the third time that race. They’d been playing for a while now, and to say Louis was underperforming was putting it mildly. Harry laughed.

“How are you so bad at your own game?”

“It’s only part experience,” Louis said, slamming his finger onto the button as his cart reappeared on the track. “Part of it is just luck. Which apparently I don’t have.” The words were barely out of his mouth when he was hit from behind with a red shell. “Shit!”

“I guess I do,” Harry said. “Have luck, I mean. I shit too, but that wasn't what I was referring too.”

“Nice of you to clarify,” Louis said, flashing a grin to let him know it was a joke. “I’m normally much better at this game.”

“Really?”

“You wanna retract that note of surprise in your voice?”

“No, I don’t think so,” Harry said after a moment’s consideration. “It’s far too funny.” Louis could hardly argue with that, especially given how many times he’d used that exact logic. Also, who except Harry put serious thought into that kind of question?

“All right,” Louis said. “But I shall demonstrate to you my considerable prowess on another day. When the odds are in my favor.”

“Are you allowed to use words like ‘considerable prowess’ to describe Mario Kart?”

“You’re the brainiac, you tell me.”

“You use a lot more big words than people would expect from someone on the high school soccer team, you know that?”

“Point. Unrelated, but a good point.” Louis tossed his wheel onto the couch as he crossed the finish line solidly in ninth place. “At least I didn't get dead last.”

“Close.”

“Shut up.”

Harry checked his watch, then got to his feet. “I should probably be going before I’m late to dinner.”

“Fair enough,” Louis agreed. He stood too. “D’you want to do this again tomorrow, or…”

“Either way,” Harry said quickly. “I don’t have any other plans, but I don’t want to impose…”

“I have literally no plans this entire week,” Louis informed him. “You’re the closest thing.” He paused. “Well, except…”

“What?”

“Ni, Zayn and I often spend Sundays together,” Louis said. “Just chilling, like. Playing video games. You know. We haven’t specifically made plans this week, but…”

“I’ll come over on Monday then, I guess,” Harry said. Louis shook his head.

“That’s not what I meant.” Harry frowned.

“Then what did you mean?”

“You could join us,” Louis said. He wasn't sure where this idea came from – they’d never had anyone but the three of them before, but he meant it. “They won’t mind.”

“I don’t know,” Harry said. “I’d feel weird butting into your group… I don’t even know them that well. It might be awkward.”

“You could invite some of your friends,” Louis suggested. “Then you’d have someone. And I’d talk to you. I promise.”

“Well…” Harry looked uncertain, but after another glance at Louis he nodded. “Okay. I’ll call Liam when I get home.”

“Sounds like a plan. I’ll tell the others we’re on for game day, with guests.”

“Then I guess I’ll see you tomorrow.” Louis grinned.

“And I’ll put on a shirt.”

“I don’t – you don’t –” Harry stammered for several seconds before Louis laughed and threw an arm around his shoulders.

“I’m teasing.” They walked upstairs, but Harry paused at the door.

“What is it?” Louis asked after a moment.

“Your homework-”

Louis groaned loudly, interrupting. “Do I have to?”

“At least let me finish the sentence before you start whining about it,” Harry said, but he sounded so mild and amused that Louis just laughed. “As I was saying, your homework is whenever you say or think the word ‘guess’, to replace it with ‘hypothesis’ and consider the evidence that the hypothesis is based on.”

Louis considered that for a moment.

“That’s not a lot.”

“Exactly.”

“I think I like your style of homework.”

“Good.” Harry opened the door. “See you tomorrow.”

“See you!”

~*~*~*~

“So you just invited him?”

“Yes.”

“And you didn't think to mention it to us?”

“I’m mentioning it now, aren't I?”

“Yes, but-”

“Is there a problem?”

“No, but-”

“But what? It’s my house, isn't it?”

“Well, yes, just – I mean, it’s always been the three of us before.”

“Well today it’s the five of us.”

“Five?”

“Yeah, I told him to invite a friend. He said he’d call… Leeroy, or Leon, or something.”

“Liam?”

“Yeah, that sounds right. Do you know him?”

“Not well. He’s in a few of my classes. Art, I think. And Gym.”

“That’s good.” Louis set down the bowls of chips he was carrying on the table. “So he’s not really even a stranger.”

“No, but-”

“But what, Zayn?” Louis asked, turning to him in exasperation. “What is the problem?”

“It’s not a problem,” Zayn said. “I’m just… it’s not what I usually expect from you.”

“What do you expect, then?” Zayn studied him for a long moment.

“I don’t know. Forget it.”

“I will.” At that moment, the doorbell rang. Louis looked up. “That’s probably him now.”

“Could be Niall,” Zayn pointed out. Louis rolled his eyes as he moved for the stairs.

“Have you met him? He never rings the bell. He just comes in.”

“Fair point.”

It was Harry at the door, and a shorter boy beside him. Louis recognized him as the boy with the tragic haircut who Harry had been talking to the day before the break.

“Hey, Harry, good to see you again,” Louis said cheerfully before turning to the other boy, who Louis couldn't help but notice looked distinctly nervous. “You must be Liam, right?”

“Um, yeah,” Liam said. “Nice to meet you.” He awkwardly stuck out a hand, and Louis tried not to look surprised as he shook it.

“Zayn says you two already know each other,” Louis said, motioning them inside.

“A little,” Liam said. “Hi Zayn.”

“Payno.” A small smile flickered on Liam’s face, and Louis relaxed slightly. He turned to Harry.

“Did you miss me?” Harry looked startled, but when Louis laughed he joined in.

“Maybe just a little,” he said, nudging Louis with his hip. “Is that okay?”

“Fine,” Louis replied. “It’s normal, really. I almost expect it. I might be disappointed if you didn't.”

“Wouldn't want that, now would we?”

“Naturally.” Louis poked him in the ribs, then glanced over to where Liam and Zayn were conversing. Zayn was talking animatedly, and Liam was grinning. It was a sharp change from a few minutes ago. “Niall’s late as usual,” he said. “But he should be here any-”

The door banged open, right on cue. “Guess who?”

“Niall, you’re the only one who wasn't here,” Zayn said tiredly. “Not to mention I can see you. And even if I couldn't, you always say that.”

“Excellent guess,” Niall said. He looked around, noticing the two extra faces, both of which looked somewhat cowed. “Who’s this?”

“Niall, this is Harry,” Louis said, gesturing.

“Hi,” Harry said. Niall nodded.

“Pleasure. And the other guy?”

“’The other guy’ is standing right here,” Liam said. His tone was slightly frosty. Zayn rested a hand on his shoulder, but Niall just laughed.

“So you are. I’m Niall, pleasure to meet you. And you are?”

“Liam.”

“Liam is a friend of Harry’s,” Louis interjected before things could get any more awkward. If that was possible. “I invited them over for Super Smash Sunday.”

“Nice!” Niall said. “We could use some new blood. I’m getting bored of wiping the floor with you two.”

“As if,” Zayn scoffed. “You hardly ever beat us.”

“Lies,” Niall said casually, flipping him off with one hand. “There’s just one problem.”

“What’s that?”

“It’s a four player game.”

That was… something Louis had not actually thought of. He shrugged.

“So we switch off. And hey, this way we have someone to bring us more snacks.”

“Hard to argue with that,” Niall said.

“Then don’t.” Louis headed for the basement door. “Last one down has to play as Jigglypuff!”

~*~*~*~

After some friendly bickering about the switch-off arrangements, the decision was made to rotate through. More bickering followed over who would be off first, but it was cut short when Harry volunteered.

“I haven’t played much,” he said by way of explanation. “I don’t really know how. I can watch for the first round and someone can explain the ropes to me a little.”

“I’ll do that,” Louis said quickly. “It’s only fair, after all; you’re teaching me Science, I’ll teach you Super Smash Bros. I think you’re getting the better end of the deal, really.”

“I think you’re a dork,” Harry replied, and Louis flicked his nose.

“Be nice,” he said, “or I won’t teach you.”

“Heaven forbid,” Harry deadpanned. Louis glanced at Zayn.

“Was that nice?”

“Well…”

“I will be very nice,” Harry promised before Zayn could speak. Louis turned back to him.

“I know you will.” He flopped down at the end of the couch. “Here, sit next to me.”

Harry hesitated for a moment, then sat, leaving an inch or so of space between them. “Here?”

“Sure,” Louis said. Zayn looked at the couch and raised an eyebrow.

“It’s going to be a bit squishy with all five of us, isn't it?” Louis said nothing. Niall shrugged.

“We’re all friends here.” Liam looked like he was thinking that some of them weren't really exactly friends, but when Niall jumped onto the couch even he couldn't repress a chuckle.

“Try not to break the furniture,” Louis said mildly. Niall gave a sharp salute.

“Yessir.”

Zayn shoved Niall to the end of the couch and sat beside him, then motioned for Liam to take the middle seat between him and Harry. It was pretty cramped, and Harry briefly wound up in Louis’ lap, but after a few moments of pushing and squirming they settled down to play the game.

Louis did his best to explain the controls to Harry, but he was still nearly useless, falling off the maps more often than he was killed (which was good for a few laughs, so it was still all fun). Liam, on the other hand, held his own.

“You’re good,” Zayn said after a particularly drawn out battle. “I’m impressed.” Liam shrugged.

“I like to play.”

“Well, as far as I’m concerned, you’re welcome to play with me any time.”

“What about me?” Harry asked, and they all laughed.

“My little sister could beat you,” Zayn told him.

“My little sister has beat him,” Liam added.

“Only once!” Harry protested.

“You only played her once,” Liam retorted. “After that she refused to play you because you sucked so badly.”

“You’re mean,” Harry said. “She’s mean. You’re all mean!”

“Am I mean?” Louis asked. Harry studied him for a moment.

“Only in a nice way,” he said at last. Niall laughed.

“What does that mean?”

“I don’t – you know what, never mind,” Harry said. His cheeks were slightly pink as he struggled to his feet from the squish of the couch. “Anyone want anything? I’m going to get a soda.”

“I’ll take one,” Louis said. “If you’re going anyway.”

“Sure.”

“It’s a-”

“Dr. Pepper, right,” Harry said. “I remember.”

Niall glanced at Louis as Harry walked out of the room.

“He knows your soda preferences?”

“Guess so,” Louis said with a shrug.

“Huh.” Louis glanced at him. Niall was still regarding him oddly. Louis sighed. “Are we going to have some sort of weird discussion about this or are we going to play the game?”

“We can play,” Niall said. “I just found it interesting, is all.”

“Well, I find this game much more interesting,” Louis said. “Let’s play.”

~*~*~*~

“You know what’s weird?” Louis asked Harry as they sat playing still more video games the next day. Harry glanced up at him.

“The fact that scientists can make diamonds out of tequila?” he offered. Louis blinked.

“Really?”

“Apparently,” Harry said with a shrug. “Maybe science is useful after all?”

“Maybe,” Louis said. “But then you have to choose between diamonds and tequila. And I’m really not sure how to do that.” Harry laughed.

“What’s weird?” he asked.

“You've spent the past, what, two full days here?” Louis said. “Plus we've known each other for a year and a half. But I still don’t know the most basic stuff about you.”

“What do you mean?”

“What do you do in your spare time?” Louis asked. “What music do you listen to? What’s your favorite color? That kind of thing. Basic stuff.”

“My favorite color?” Harry said. He sounded surprised, but amused. “That qualifies as important?”

“It’s not important, per se,” Louis said. “Just the kind of thing that you’re really supposed to know about your friends.” Harry shrugged, setting down his game controller.

“I like blue, I guess. Light blue, like the sky on a really nice summer day.”

“I thought you were a scientist, not a poet.”

“Poetry is just the science of words.”

“That was deep,” Louis said. “All right then. Family? You know mine.”

“If I didn't before, I do now,” Harry agreed. “The twins are really loud when they get going.”

“You haven’t heard anything,” Louis said rolling his eyes. “You should have been here the time they decided they wanted a ferret. Mom wasn't having it, obviously.”

“I can’t blame her,” Harry said. “Gems never wanted a pet other than a cat, though I wanted a bird at one point. She’s my older sister. Just us two; not quite so full a house as yours. Plus mom, obviously.”

“Music tastes?”

“Well, I listen to a lot of different things,” Harry said. “Mainly indie stuff, alternative stuff. Some country. A lot of smaller artists.”

“Pretentious,” Louis teased, and Harry laughed.

“Maybe a little. I just like watching people go after their dreams, and maybe helping them along the way. It does make it harder to see them live, though, since they don’t do as many concerts, and usually only in major cities.”

“Less competition for tickets, though.”

“There is that.” Harry leaned back on the couch. “I do listen to some pop, though… Pink, for instance. And I’m not into most of Britney Spears’ music, but I do like her.”

“Why then?” Louis asked, laughing. “If not for the music. Because she’s hot?”

“No, because she overcame so much shit,” he said. “I respect that. I don’t care that she’s hot. Besides, I’m gay.”

The sentence was matter of fact, but Louis nearly fell off the couch.

“What?” he said. Harry glanced at him.

“I’m gay,” he repeated more slowly. “Is that a problem?”

“No, no,” Louis said quickly. “Not at all. I just-”

“You what?”

“I was surprised, is all. I didn't see that coming.” There was a brief silence. Louis felt dazed. “Is this… a recent, ah, discovery?” Harry shrugged.

“I've known for about a year now. My family knows, and Liam, and a few others.” He looked up at Louis. “I’m not ashamed of it, just… well, you remember freshman year.”

“I remember,” Louis agreed faintly.

“Anyway, I didn't see any point in giving them another reason to hate me, especially since they finally laid off.”

“Fair enough,” Louis said. He felt dizzy. His head was spinning. “Why tell me, though? Why now?”

“I trust you,” Harry said, nudging him with his foot. “This is something I tell people I’m close to. My family, my friends. You’re my friend, right? I thought that was the point of this.”

“Of course,” Louis said automatically.

“There you have it, then. If we’re getting to know each other better, that’s one of the things to know about me.” The awkward silence returned. After a moment, Harry turned back to the TV and picked up his controller. “So, best of three again?”

~*~*~*~

Harry left early that day for a dentist appointment. Louis watched him go, smiling and talking like his mind wasn't still reeling in shock. The minute the door shut behind Harry, he wilted.

“Holy shit,” he whispered to himself. “Holy fucking shit.”

He slowly climbed the stairs to his bedroom and shut the door, then turned, leaning against it as he slid down to the floor. He sat there for a long time, not speaking, not moving, just thinking.

Harry was gay.

He supposed that shouldn't be overly shocking in and of itself. Not that he’d had any reason to suspect it, but there were plenty of people who were.

But Louis had never known any of them. Never met anyone who’d ever told him anything like… that before. Maybe if he had, then… but he hadn't. No one, not ever. Harry was the first gay person he’d ever known.

Unless he counted himself.

He didn't. It was a part of himself he’d never let himself acknowledge. He wasn't – he couldn't be – it just wasn't an option. That was what he’d learned.

He remembered in 5th grade, when he’d made a joke about girls having cooties, and how he’d rather marry a boy. He remembered a girl named Eliza saying that wasn't allowed, that people who did that were gross and sick and wrong. He remembered not knowing what to say, his heart twisting as no one seemed to disagree.

He remembered in 6th grade, when all the other boys in the grade were getting interested in girls. He remembered a girl named Carole, who’d asked him to a school dance. He remembered kissing her in the parking lot, even though he hadn't wanted to, because she'd seemed to expect it of him. He remembered the way her lips had felt like wet rubber on his, nothing like what everyone else had talked about.

He remembered in 7th grade, when a boy named Kevin had been friends with him and Zayn (Niall had come later). He remembered the time they were all having a slumber party at Zayn’s house, and he’d woken up in the middle of the night, and the moonlight coming in through the window and landing on Kevin’s sleeping face was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen.

He remembered hyperventilating in the bathroom for almost half an hour. He remembered suddenly becoming distant with Kevin, never hanging out with him alone. He remembered the confused looks Kevin had given him. He remembered how when Kevin had moved away a year later, he’d never known why Louis had shut him out.

They hadn't spoken since.

~*~*~*~

It was nearly two in the afternoon when the doorbell rang the next day, but Louis was still lying in bed. He made no move to answer it, or even get up; just turned to face the wall. It had been a long night. He hadn't gotten a lot of sleep.

The bell rang again after a while. He heard his mom open the door.

“Hello again, Harry. My, we've been seeing a lot of you.”

“Good to see you, Mrs. Tomlinson.”

“I've told you, call me Jay.”

“Is Louis up?”

“I don’t know. If he’s not, it’s past time he was. Go on up. You know the room.”

“Thanks, Mrs. – Jay.” She laughed, but Louis’ chest hurt. He closed his eyes as he heard Harry’s footsteps climbing the stairs, coming closer to him every second and oh God, he wasn't ready for this. He wasn't ready at all.

“Lou?” Harry asked, pushing open the door. Louis said nothing. “Louis?” He bit his lip as he breathed, in, out, in, out, in-out-in-out.

“Oh for-” Harry’s voice changed. He’d sounded nervous before. Now he just sounded mad. Louis didn't understand. “You’re really taking this route?” Harry continued, and he was definitely mad. Why was he mad? “I thought you were better than this, Louis. I thought you were – well, it doesn't matter what I thought, does it, because obviously I was wrong.”

What was he – _Oh!_ He thought – but that was crazy. He couldn't have been more wrong. And yet – maybe it was better to let him believe that? Easier? It was definitely easier.

“If you have a problem with me, at least have the decency to tell me to my face,” Harry said, almost spitting the words. “The silent treatment? What are you, five? Pathetic.” He sounded so angry, so strong all through his speech, but on the last word his voice cracked. Just a little, but it was enough. Harry wasn't angry, Louis realized. Well, he was, but that wasn't what this was about. He wasn't angry. He was hurt. Louis’ heart clenched. It was one thing if this hurt himself, that was fair, but if it was hurting Harry…

“No,” he said, surprising himself. His voice was rough and thin, a product of the dryness and tightness of his throat. He sounded like shit. To be fair, he felt like shit. There was a long silence. Apparently Harry was just as surprised as Louis.

“Louis?” Harry said after a long minute. “Are you okay?”

Louis meant to laugh, he really did, which was a weird enough reaction in and of itself but he was sleep deprived and terrified and a million other things, so. Either way, a laugh was hardly what came out of his mouth. It was closer to a sob, wet and thin and pathetic. Harry was right. He was pathetic.

“Louis!” Harry said again and a moment later he felt the mattress dip down beside him. “What’s going on?” He felt a gentle touch on his back and recoiled, curling into a tight ball, pulling the blankets around him. He couldn't breathe. “Lou!”

A sob wrenched free, feeling like it had been ripped out of him. Another followed, and another. His chest hurt, his throat hurt, everything hurt, and he was drowning, drowning in it, except –

Harry’s hand rested gently on his shoulder, like an anchor holding him in place, even if it was a place that happened to hurt like it was made of fire. “Louis, what’s wrong?” Harry asked. All trace of his earlier anger was gone, replaced entirely by genuine concern.

Louis couldn't speak, couldn't say anything. He didn't know what to say, anyway. Instead, he rolled over, turning to face Harry. Harry looked startled at his appearance. Louis hated that. He didn't want Harry’s pity. He needed -

“Please,” he choked out. It took everything he had to force the single syllable through his lips, and it still didn't make sense, but Harry seemed to understand. He didn't hesitate for a moment, pulling his feet up onto the bed and wrapping his arms tightly around Louis. Louis clung to him just as tightly, shaking as sobs wracked his body. Harry didn't say a word, just held him as Louis soaked his shirt.

It was everything he needed and a million times better than he deserved.

“I’m sorry,” Louis whispered after a while. His voice was thin and hoarse, even more so than before. “I-”

“Don’t be,” Harry cut him off. “Don’t apologize.” They were both silent for a long moment.

“Thanks,” Louis whispered eventually.

“You’d do the same for me.” It was true, Louis realized, but that was beside the point. Or something.

“You didn't know that,” Louis pointed out. Harry lifted a shoulder in an approximation of a shrug, not loosening his grip on Louis for a second.

“I trust you.”

Louis’ lips twitched. The words hurt, though they weren't meant to. They reminded Louis that he didn't trust – well, anyone.

“Louis, what is it? What’s _wrong?”_ Harry was as perceptive as ever. It might have been annoying, if he wasn't so – _Harry_. Louis didn't speak for a moment as he weighed his words. Even the thought of saying – anything – was terrifying. He wasn't – he didn't – the words felt trapped inside. But - could it really hurt more than this? And Harry – Harry was good. Harry was trustworthy. Right?

“You’re so brave,” he said at last. “You’re so brave and I’m a fucking coward.”

“That’s not true,” Harry said, but Louis shook his head.

“It is,” he said. “You know who you are and you’re cool with it. You own it. And I’m… I’m a fucking mess.”

There was a pause, not a long one, but just a little too long to feel quite natural. Long enough that Louis suspected Harry had figured it out.

“Louis,” Harry said. “There’s a difference between being afraid and being cowardly.” Louis didn't say anything. “Everyone handles stuff differently,” he added when it became clear Louis wasn't going to hold up his end of the conversation. “That’s not right or wrong or good or bad. It just… is.” Another silence. Harry sighed. “Are you going to say anything?”

“Do I really have to?” Louis asked bleakly. “You already know everything.”

“It might help,” Harry said. “To say it out loud. I’m guessing you haven’t done that yet.”

“Christ, no,” Louis said immediately. “I’m – I'm absolutely terrified.” He paused for just a moment. “It’s like – saying it out loud will make it real. But… I don’t _want_ it to be real.”

“Saying or not saying it doesn't change it,” Harry said. “It is what it is.” He poked Louis in the sternum. “You are what you are. The only difference saying it out loud makes is that you've accepted it.”

Louis opened his mouth, then shut it again. He shook his head. “I can’t-”

“You can,” Harry said. “I know you can.” His expression was as serious as Louis had ever seen it.

“Okay,” Louis found himself saying. He swallowed hard. He didn't want to do this. Just the thought made him feel sick to his stomach, but he glanced up at Harry. Harry, who believed in him. Harry, who accepted him. Harry, who said he could do this. He took a deep breath.

“I’m… I’m gay.” It was the barest whisper, but it was said. It was out there. It was real. It took all Louis’ self-control not to start crying again. Harry pulled him into a tight hug, his fingers tracing Louis’ back.

“I’m proud of you,” he whispered in Louis’ ear. His breath tickled against the hairs on the back of Louis neck. “I’m so proud of you.”

Louis said nothing, but after a moment he exhaled and hugged Harry back. He relaxed for the first time in a day, letting the tension he hadn't noticed was everywhere until then slowly slip away. It was okay. The world hadn't exploded or anything. He was… gay. That was just another fact. It was okay.

He was okay.

~*~*~*~

They didn't do a lot that day. Louis was drained, physically, mentally, and emotionally, and Harry seemed to get that without his needing to say a thing. They played games in the basement and ate junk food (interspersed with fresh fruit, at Harry’s insistence), wrapped up in fuzzy blankets the whole time. After a while, Louis set down his game controller. Harry immediately did the same.

“What’s up?”

“Just… tired.” Louis shifted closer on the couch and Harry disentangled an arm from his blankets to drape around his shoulder. Louis smiled and rested his head on Harry’s shoulder. They didn't speak for a long moment, the only sound the game music playing in the background.

“What was it like for you?” Harry started slightly, then turned to look at Louis. Which was a really awkward angle.

“What do you mean?”

“Realizing you were…” Louis gestured inarticulately, though his movements were severely restricted by the blankets. He didn't want to say the word, though he hated that he was ashamed. “Coming out… what was it like?” Harry shrugged, and Louis’ head bobbed up and down with him.

“Scary,” he said. “I guess a part of me had always known, so it wasn't really shocking. Which was kind of shocking.” He made a face. “That probably doesn't make sense.”

“It does,” Louis said quickly, because it did. Harry glanced at him before continuing.

“What finally made me realize it,” he said, “was realizing that I’d fallen in love with a guy.”

“Who?” Louis asked when Harry didn't continue. Harry shifted.

“Just someone from school.”

“Do I know him?” Harry nodded slowly.

“I think you could say that. But yeah, I kind of panicked for a few days. I was afraid people at school would find out and give me shit again. Apparently I wasn't subtle because after a few days my mom sat me down and asked me flat out what was wrong. And I just blurted it out.” He chuckled. “I’ll never forget her face.”

“It was bad?”

“No! No, the opposite. She just said, ‘Oh, is that all?’ and looked relieved.” He shrugged again. “After that… well, it just didn't seem like such a big deal. I mean, she was right.” Louis considered that.

“Well now I feel kind of stupid.” Harry quickly shook his head, turning his whole body to face Louis.

“No,” he said. “Don’t, please. It’s different for everyone. And that’s okay. That’s _normal._ ”

Louis nodded. “Okay.” His voice was small in the big room. He glanced at Harry. “Can you…”

“Of course,” Harry said, pulling him closer, so Louis’ head rested on Harry’s chest. “C’mere.”

It was the first time Louis had ever fallen asleep to Wii music.

~*~*~*~

The next day they wound up taking turns playing each other their favorite songs. Louis played Look After You by The Fray; Harry played Heart Out by The 1975. Louis played Valerie by Amy Winehouse; Harry played Make it Stop by Rise Against. They were halfway through Britney Spears’ Lucky when Louis’ phone buzzed with a message from Niall.

_wanna kck a ball aroudn ? : )_

Louis’ fingers hovered over the keyboard for a moment before he typed, _cant, H is over._

_i figured,_ Niall texted back a moment later. _he can com 2. even bring his little friend._

Louis hesitated for a moment. _I don’t kno,_ he sent

_just ask him you dingus_

Louis grinned and rolled his eyes.

“Hey Haz,” Louis said. “Niall’s asking if we want to come over for a kick around.” Harry looked surprised.

“He invited me?”

“Yeah,” Louis said. “Is it so surprising? They know I have good taste.” Harry smiled slightly.

“You do, at that,” he said. “But I’m not sure that extends to soccer skills. I told you, remember? I’ll probably do myself or someone else an injury.”

“Injuries can be fun,” Louis offered. Harry just looked at him. “Okay, okay, but it’d just be a friendly game. It’s not like we’re all super-competitive.” He paused for a moment. “Niall says you can invite Liam too.”

“If we invite Liam, it will be competitive,” Harry said with a laugh. “And won’t it be five, then, and uneven teams? Or is Zayn not coming?”

“It’s usually uneven teams when the three of us play,” Louis pointed out. “We've muddled along well enough.”

“You really want me to?” Louis considered that.

“I don’t want you to do something you don’t want to,” he said. “But I like soccer. And I think it’ll be fun. And we have been spending an awful lot of time just sitting in this basement doing nothing.”

“We have,” Harry agreed. “All right, fine, I’m in. Just let me text Liam.”

“You think he’ll be up for it?”

“I think he’ll definitely be interested,” Harry said. “If he isn't doing something else. But I don’t think he has anything else.”

“Great,” Louis said. He unlocked his phone. _tlked H into it, liam prob coming 2. c u in a few_

~*~*~*~

Louis collapsed in the grass, breathing hard. He spread his arms and stared at the sky for a few moments. Suddenly, it was blocked by a blond shadow.

“Thanks for the shade,” Louis said blandly. Niall laughed.

“Twat.”

“Takes one to know one.”

“Fair enough.” Niall sat down next to him. “Jeez, Harry is a menace.” Louis frowned.

“What do you mean?”

“He’s got the coordination of a baby giraffe,” Niall said, “and I’m not just saying that. Look at him! He’s a danger to himself and others.”

“Shut up,” Louis said. “Your ankle is fine, and so is his.”

“Okay, fine,” Niall agreed. “But I still say it’s a miracle he agreed. He must really like you.”

“Of course,” Louis said, looking across the field to where Harry and Zayn appeared to be getting a lecture on tactics from Liam. “Why wouldn't he? Doesn't everyone?”

“Fair enough,” Niall said, laughing. “But still – isn't it a little awkward?” Louis frowned.

“What on earth are you talking about?” Niall looked surprised.

“His crush, obviously.” Louis stared at him for a long moment.

“Very funny, Niall.” Niall shook his head.

“I’m serious.” He studied Louis. “You really haven’t noticed?”

“Haven’t noticed what?” Louis asked, exasperated. “Your penchant for being cryptic? Cause I have definitely noticed that.”

“The way he looks at you.”

“Harry?” Louis frowned, trying to think what Niall could possibly mean, but nothing occurred to him. Harry just looked at him like Harry. Didn't he? “How does he look at me?” Niall considered his words for a minute.

“Like you hung the stars,” he said at last. “Like you’re the best thing he can imagine and he can’t believe you’re real.” Louis stared at him, openmouthed.

“Bullshit,” he said at last. “I've never seen him look at me like that.”

“He doesn't do it when you’re watching,” Niall said, rolling his eyes. “Obviously. But when you’re not…”

“Niall,” Louis said slowly. “I don’t know what you've been smoking, but it’s probably not healthy.”

“Funny,” Niall said. “I’m serious, Louis, he’s infatuated. It’s kind of cute, really.”

“And what on Earth gave you that idea?”

“Besides the way he looks at you? He agreed to play soccer with us, at considerable personal risk.”

“We all wanted him to. And he’s fine.”

“He remembered what kind of soda you drink.”

“Some people have this thing called a memory.”

“And he’s giving up practically his entire break helping you with your science thingy.”

“I think he’s enjoying that,” Louis said, rolling his eyes. “Plus I helped him out freshman year. Maybe that’s why.” Niall nodded, looking thoughtful.

“Another good point.” Louis looked confused.

“For me?” Niall grinned.

“No, for me. You were his knight in shining armor. How could he help but fall for you?”

“You’re reaching,” Louis said. Niall shrugged.

“I’m not here to make you believe me,” he said. “I’m just telling it like it is.”

“Whatever,” Louis said. He wasn't in the mood for this discussion. “I've got my wind back. Let’s play.” He jumped to his feet and jogged onto the field. “I’m going to kick your ass.”

“We’re on the same team!” Niall yelled after him, standing himself. Louis laughed.

“Excuses, excuses.”

Niall just groaned and followed.

~*~*~*~

Louis threw himself into the game, running circles around Niall as he’d promised, but he couldn't get Niall’s words out of his head. Did Harry like him? Niall’s arguments made sense, but… he just didn't know what to think. He found himself glancing at Harry more and more often, and though he never saw Harry staring at him in quite the way Niall described, on more than one occasion he saw Harry turning away just as he looked.

During their next break, Louis followed Zayn inside on the pretense of getting a round of sodas. His real motives were a little different: He wanted a second opinion.

He waited until Zayn had all his sandwich fixings laid on the counter before speaking.

“Zayn? You got a minute?”

“Course,” Zayn said, spreading mustard on a slice of bread. “What’s up?”

“It’s about Harry,” Louis said. “What do you think of him?”

“Nice kid,” Zayn said. “A little overeager, smart, tries hard, cares a lot. I like him.”

“Me too,” Louis said. “Niall thinks he likes me.”

“I should hope so,” Zayn said. “After all, hasn't he spent almost the entire break here?”

“That’s not what I meant,” Louis said. “Niall thinks he _likes_ me.” Zayn looked up, a bemused grin on his face.

“ _Like_ likes you? What are we, twelve?” Louis shrugged. Zayn dropped his gaze and opened a jar of pickles. “Did he say why he thinks that?”

“Yeah,” Louis said. “But I want to know what _you_ think.”

“I don’t know Harry.”

“Neither does Niall,” Louis pointed out. Zayn shrugged.

“Yeah but he’s Niall. He makes snap assessments about people all the time. I prefer a longer time frame from which to draw conclusions.”

“Zayn,” Louis whined. Zayn sighed and put his sandwich together.

“You want my opinion?”

“Yes.”

“My honest opinion on the situation?

“Yes, Zayn, I told you, I-”

“You’re in love with him.” Louis froze, his heart suddenly beating like a rabbit’s. Whatever he’d been expecting, it hadn't been that.

“You’re crazy.” Zayn shrugged and took a bite of the sandwich

“You asked my opinion,” he said, speaking around the food. “I gave it to you.” He didn't seem to find the statement to be the least bit shocking. Louis studied him for a moment.

“How did you know?” Zayn glanced up.

“That you’re in love with Harry?”

“No! Well – I’m curious why you think that, but I meant how did you know that I’m… gay.”

“Ah.” Zayn set down his sandwich and fixed him with a serious look. “Louis, I am your best friend and I have been since we were seven. I know you.” He paused, then shot Louis a lopsided grin. “There was also that one time when you were drunk out of your mind and you tried to kiss Aiden.” Louis felt his face grow hot. He tried to play it off.

“So you've known all this time?” Zayn shrugged and picked his sandwich back up.

“I wasn't sure,” he said. “But it certainly seemed like a possibility.”

“Oh,” was all Louis could say. He’d spent so much time repressing it, denying it, hiding it, and Zayn just accepted it like it was the most normal thing in the world.

“You okay?” Zayn asked after a moment

“Yeah, I just…” Louis shook his head. “This is not how I expected this conversation to go.”

“Me neither,” Zayn said, and Louis shoved him.

“You’re an idiot.”

“Guilty.” They were silent for a long moment before Louis spoke again.

“Thanks.”

“For what?”

“For, you know. Being my friend. For being cool about everything.” Zayn looked up at him.

“Louis, I will always be your friend,” he said. “I don’t care what you are or what you do. And if anyone gives you shit because you’re gay, you just say the word and I will make them regret it.” His face was deadly serious. After a moment, he grinned. “Or if you should choose to take matters into your own hands, I will gladly help you hide the body.”

There was a lump in Louis’ throat.

“You know with me there’s actually a real chance of that,” he said. Zayn wasn't fooled. He rested a hand on Louis’ shoulder.

“I mean it, Louis. Nothing could change my opinion of you.”

“I know,” Louis said softly. “I believe you. And – thanks.” Zayn squeezed his shoulder gently.

“Anything for you, man.” He picked up his plate. “Now grab the drinks and let’s get back outside before everyone dies of dehydration.”

~*~*~*~

“So,” Louis said, “Niall told me something interesting yesterday.”

“What’s that?” Harry asked absentmindedly. They were both sprawled on the couch, not even pretending to try to be productive. Harry had Louis’ head in his lap and was playing with his hair, possibly braiding it, though Louis couldn't swear to it since it was kind of happening behind his head.

“Well, I suppose he could be wrong,” Louis continued. “It was just a guess – I mean, a hypothesis.”

“Did he have good supporting evidence?” Harry asked. There was a smile in his voice. Louis, on the other hand, was struggling to keep the trepidation out of his. He was surprised that Harry hadn't noticed his pounding heart. But despite his not inconsiderable nerves, he was determined. He’d thought about it all the previous night and he’d made his decision, and by God he would stick to it.

“In fact he did,” Louis said. “Do you want to know what he said?”

“Amaze me.”

“I think it will,” Louis said, smiling in spite of himself. “He said you were in love with me.”

Harry’s hands stilled.

“What gave him that idea?” Harry’s voice was guarded. Louis waved a hand airily in his direction

“Oh, this and that. But there’s more.”

“More?”

“I talked to Zayn after that,” Louis said. “And he had a hypothesis of his own. Do you want to know what his hypothesis was?” Harry was silent for a long time. “Harry?”

“I can explain,” he said. His voice was low. “I don-”

“You’re getting ahead of yourself,” Louis interrupted. “Do you know what Zayn told me?” Harry sighed.

“What did Zayn tell you?”

“He said that I’m in love with you.”

Silence. Louis waited, but Harry didn't say a word. A full minute went by.

“What do you think?” Harry said at last. Louis was startled.

“Pardon?”

Harry’s voice was careful. “What is your hypothesis?”

A smile crept across Louis' face. “I believe they could be right.” He looked up towards Harry’s face for the first time. He looked almost as nervous as Louis felt, but he wasn't nearly as good at hiding it. “Do you think we should try an experiment?” Harry swallowed hard.

“What did you have in mind?”

Louis’ smile widened and he sat up. His heart was still pounding but he maneuvered himself along the couch until he was hovering above Harry, looking straight down on his extremely nervous face.

“Okay?” he found himself whispering. Harry swallowed again.

“Yeah,” he said. His voice was low and Louis’ breath caught. At this rate did they even need the experiment?

Nevertheless, he lowered himself until their faces were just inches apart, noses nearly brushing. He felt Harry’s breath on his lips, and he licked them instinctively.

“Louis,” Harry said after several still seconds. “Are you-”

Louis swallowed the words right off his tongue.

Harry’s mouth tasted salty, though that was probably due to the bowl of potato chips that sat on the table nearby. His hands fluttered around Louis’ back and neck and shoulders, like he wasn't sure what to do with them. He was still breathing far too fast.

It was quite possibly the best kiss Louis had ever had.

He pulled back after several long, beautiful seconds, trying not to pant. It wasn't easy. He blinked a few times and resisted the urge to shake his head to clear it.

“Well, Scientist Harry,” he said in a voice that approximated normal remarkably well all things considered. “What do your observations say?” Harry stared at him, mouth hanging open.

“I – you – what?”

“Oh dear,” Louis said. A grin played at the corners of his mouth as he watched Harry, who appeared even more confused and flustered than usual. “Did you forget to take notes?”

“I – notes – what?”

“Bad form, isn't that?” He paused, just for a moment. “I guess we’ll just have to repeat the experiment.”

“But I – oh!” Harry’s eyes widened, and then he nodded vigorously. “Yes, I – yeah. That.”

Louis laughed. “I thought you might say that.” He leaned down again, and this time when their lips met Harry responded beneath him, tangling his fingers through Louis’ hair. It was even harder to pull back the second time. Harry let out a little whine in the back of his throat as he felt Louis move away, nearly breaking his resistance.

“So what’s the result?” Louis said. He was breathing hard, and his face felt flushed, but he’d taken it this far, and he was going to finish it if it killed him. Which, at that particular moment, seemed distinctly possible.

Harry looked at him crossly. “What the hell are you talking about?” he asked. “And why the hell are you talking about it? Because you should stop.”

“The experiment,” Louis prompted. “What do your results say? Did we prove the hypothesis?”

“That is a stupid question,” Harry said, trying to pull Louis back down. Louis didn't budge.

“You’re the one who’s been bringing the scientific method into everything for the past week.”

“Because you were supposed to learn it!”

“Well now you can learn it too.”

“I already know it!”

“Then why are you having so much trouble answering the question?” Louis leaned down, and Harry moved to meet him, but Louis dodged, his lips landing on Harry’s neck. “It’s just-” kiss “-the scientific-” kiss “-method-” kiss “-right?” He pulled back. Harry looked glassy eyed. “Easy. That’s what you said.”

“I – but – not when you keep distracting me!” Louis pulled back another inch.

“Do you want me to stop?”

“No!” Harry might have looked mad, if his pupils weren't so dilated that they nearly filled his iris, if his cheeks weren't flushed and his lips weren't swollen. As it was he just looked delicious.

“So answer the question,” Louis said.

“If I do will you keep kissing me?”

“I might,” Louis said, dragging a finger along Harry’s collarbone. Harry shivered, and Louis did too. “Depends on your answer.”

Harry shut his eyes and breathed deeply, and Louis’ breath caught. He’d been delectable before but that… that was just gorgeous.

“The results of the experiment strongly support the cited hypotheses,” Harry said after a moment, and Louis couldn't remember what they’d been talking about for a solid three seconds. “However repeating the experiment is always a good idea in order to achieve a more conclusive result.”

“Repeating the experiment?” Louis said. “Again?” Harry just looked at him. At last, he shrugged. “Well, if that’s what it takes. For science!”

Harry giggled – yes, giggled – at that, which made it hard to kiss him, but Louis did his level best. After a few moments Harry reached up and attempted to flip them over, which might have worked except that the couch wasn't all that wide. They ended up on the floor in a heap.

“Shit, sorry, are you okay?” Harry asked worriedly. “I didn't-”

Louis lifted his head and kissed him again. “Shut up,” he murmured against his lips, and Harry willingly obeyed.

Louis traced his fingers down Harry’s sides, making him shiver again, then slipped them under the hem of his T-shirt, pushing it up to bunch around his chest. Harry’s back was solid and warm and smooth under Louis’ hands, and his lips tasted like salt and vinegar, and he smelled like vanilla and bananas and Harry. It should probably have been uncomfortable, wedged between the couch and the table, Louis’ back against the cold floor, but it felt like heaven, and Louis could have kept it up for a long time, except –

“Boys? Are you down there?”

Louis froze, his heart suddenly pounding from fear instead of excitement.

“Shitshitshit,” he muttered. He pushed at Harry’s chest. Where an instant ago he wanted nothing more than to be closer, always closer, now he all he wanted was to be several feet away from Harry. “Off, get off, now, please!”

A flash of hurt crossed Harry’s face, but it disappeared instantly, and a moment after that he was seated on the couch. Louis sat up on the floor but before he could move further Jay poked her head into the room.

“Hello boys,” she said. “I was – Louis, why are you on the floor?” Louis scrambled for an answer, but none was forthcoming. He couldn't think.

“I, um, that is-”

“He dropped something,” Harry said smoothly.

“Yeah,” Louis said gratefully. “But I found it.”

“Oh,” Jay said. “Well, that’s… good. Anyway, I was just wondering if Harry wanted to stay for dinner tonight. I’m making stew, and there’s always plenty left over.”

“I don’t know,” Harry said after a quick glance at Louis. “I’d have to ask my mother, but it sure sounds great.”

“All right,” Jay said. “Just let me know.” She walked back up the stairs, shutting the door behind her. Louis stared at the floor for a few seconds, not quite wanting to meet Harry’s gaze.

“I’m sorry,” he said. His voice was low. Harry was quiet for a moment before moving off the couch and kneeling at Louis’ feet. A gentle hand rested on Louis’ shin, but he still didn't look up.

“It’s okay,” Harry said. “I get it. It’s hard.”

“Thanks,” Louis said. “But I know you hated that.” Harry shifted beside him but didn't deny it.

“I just don’t like lying, is all,” he said. Louis shook his head, smiling in spite of himself.

“You are too good for this world.”

“And you think you’re not good enough.” Louis’ heart clenched. It was true. He wasn’t good enough – wasn’t brave enough, or smart enough, or strong enough…

“You are,” Harry said after a moment. Louis shook his head.

“You don’t mean that.”

“I do,” Harry insisted.

“You’re biased.

“That doesn't mean I’m not right.” Louis was quiet for a long moment.

“You really believe that?”

“I do,” Harry promised. “I just wish you believed it too.”

Louis looked up at Harry, finally meeting his eyes. He radiated sincerity, though that might have been his natural state. But then, he also always _was_ sincere, so it worked out.

“Thanks,” he said at last. There was a moment of silence. “Are you going to stay for dinner?”

“Do you want me to?” Harry asked. Louis tilted his head from side to side.

“Maybe? Will your mom let you?”

“Sure,” he said. “She’s pretty great. She’ll be thrilled when – oh. Um.” He paused. “Is it okay if I tell my mom?”

“Tell her wh- oh. Um.” Louis grimaced.

“I don’t want to pressure you, I promise,” he said. “I just… I’ve never lied to her before. I tell her… well, everything.”

Louis chewed his bottom lip.

“Could you say you have a boyfriend but not who?” he suggested. Harry shook his head slowly.

“She knows I like you,” he said. “Like I said, I tell her everything. She’d figure it out.”

“Okay,” Louis said. “Shit. Okay.”

“I’m sorry,” Harry said. “I know this is a lot to process, and all at once – I’ll go.”

“No!” Louis said and then mentally kicked himself for sounding clingy and pathetic. “I mean – you can if you want to, but you don’t have to.” Harry looked uncertain.

“But if it’s stressing you out-”

“ _You_ are not stressing me out,” Louis assured him. “You – believe me, you’re the least stressful piece of all of this. I’m just – well, I've been trying to deny that I’m, ah…” He trailed off, but at Harry’s look he swallowed and tried again. “I've been trying to deny that I’m… gay… for so long. Going from that to telling everyone is just… it’s a big change.”

“You don’t have to tell everyone,” Harry pointed out.

“I know,” Louis said. “But it’s still a lot to get used to. I totally panicked when Zayn told me he knew, and I've known him practically my whole life. Having to take that step on my own…” He shook his head.

“You aren't on your own,” Harry said. “I’ll be with you every step of the way. However I can help, I will.” Louis nodded.

“Thanks,” he said. Again. He was doing a lot of that. “And – yeah. I will. Soon, I promise, just – I need to get my head sorted out.”

“Okay,” Harry said. “I won’t push you.”

“Will you hold my hand?” Louis asked, not quite sure if he was joking or not. Harry shrugged.

“If you want me to.” Louis paused for a moment, then reached over to Harry. Harry didn't hesitate for a moment before catching Louis’ hand in one of his own and lacing their fingers together. Louis studied them, noticing not for the first time just how _big_ Harry’s hands were. Normally he might have felt vaguely annoyed, but today, he just felt safe. Protected. He glanced up at Harry.

“Stay to dinner?”

~*~*~*~

The next day, Harry announced that since there were only three days left of the break, it was time for Louis to start brainstorming possible experiments. Louis was less than thrilled.

“You know, you’re not being very cooperative,” Harry said after about half an hour in which Louis danced around and around the subject, only throwing out ridiculously impractical ideas.

“I know,” Louis said cheerfully. Harry gave him a disapproving look, and Louis sighed and leaned back on the couch. “I’m sorry,” he said. “I know you’re trying, and I know you take this stuff seriously, just… I don’t see the point. I don’t see how science and the scientific method could possibly be useful in everyday life.”

“Have you tried?” Harry asked. Louis frowned.

“Huh?”

“Have you even allowed for the possibility? Or have you just decided that it’s useless and nothing can change your mind.”

“I… don’t know,” Louis said after a moment. “Maybe.”

“Okay,” Harry said. “I guess that’s progress, at least.” He thought for a moment. “Say you’re on the bus.”

“Why am I-“

“Just go with it,” Harry said. “It’ll make sense eventually, I promise.” Louis looked unconvinced, but he nodded. “So you’re on the bus,” Harry repeated, “and there are no seats, so you’re standing. What happens when the bus stops?”

“Everyone sort of jolts forward,” Louis said. “Is that what you mean?”

“Sure,” Harry said. “And what happens if you’re not holding onto anything?”

“If you’re not braced well, you fall,” Louis said. “Or at least stumble a little.”

“Exactly,” Harry said. “If you’re not braced. So how do you brace yourself?”

“What do you mean?”

“How do you stand to brace yourself?” Harry asked. “How wide are your feet? What angle are you to the direction of the train? Are your feet even or offset?” Louis thought for a second.

“I think I stand facing forward, feet hip width,” he said. Harry nodded.

“I stand facing sideways, feet slightly offset,” he said. “Different.” Louis looked unimpressed.

“So what’s your point?”

“Whose is better?”

“I don’t know!” Louis said crossly. “How would I know that?” Harry stared at him, and cuffed his head gently.

“By experimenting, genius,” he said. “By trying them both, and others, and then comparing the results.”

“But I – oh!” Louis’ eyes widened. “And then I could pick the best way, right?”

“Right,” Harry said. “And it works for all kinds of things – which soap cleans best? Which route to school is fastest? Heck, you’re even doing that when you’re trying on shoes – which size fits best – or choosing what to eat – what tastes better.”

“That’s science?”

“Well, it’s the scientific method,” Harry said. “But science on its own comes in handy for stuff like running hot water over a stuck jar lid, or knowing not to use electronics in the bath.”

Louis nodded slowly. “I can see that,” he said. “But… what experiment could I do?”

“Anything you like,” Harry said. “Just ask a question that it would be useful to answer. It can be silly – Hennessee won’t care, he’s really chill. He just wants you to realize that it’s useful.”

“I guess he’s succeeded, then,” Louis said. “Thanks to you.” Harry grinned.

“So I’m a good tutor, am I?” Louis rolled his eyes.

“I warned you about that.”

“And yet here we are.”

“There is that. But I think I still have the power.”

“And how’s that?”

Louis grinned. “I’m so glad you asked.” He shifted, moving closer to Harry. Harry stared at him in confusion for a moment, and then his face smoothed as Louis leaned still closer, until their noses brushed.

“Louis.” Harry’s breath came faster, and even Louis was feeling a little flushed. Harry’s face tilted up, but Louis stayed hovering just out of reach.

“Powerful enough for you?” he managed. Harry glared balefully at him.

“If I say yes will you stop teasing me?” Louis shrugged.

“Maybe.”

“Then why should I say yes?”

“Interesting point,” Louis said. “All right, I will stop teasing you.”

“Then you are indeed sufficiently powerful.”

“Good.”

And with that, Louis disentangled himself from Harry and plopped down on the other end of couch. Harry gaped at him.

“Heey!”

“Yes?”

“That’s not fair.”

“Isn't it?”

“No!”

“And whyever not?” Louis asked. “I stopped teasing you, exactly as promised.”

“Yeah, but that’s not what I meant!”

“Then I guess you really should have been more specific.”

“You’re an ass.”

“Yes,” Louis agreed. “But I’m your ass.”

“And what a fine ass it is, too.” Louis snorted.

“Flattery will get you no soap.”

“I don’t want soap. I want you.”

“And you have me, babe,” Louis said, batting his eyes innocently.

“Not how I want.” Harry pouted until Louis sighed and gave in.

“All right, all right. Get over here you big puppy.”

The pout immediately disappeared, replaced by an ear-to-ear grin that more than made up for losing the upper hand. Harry nearly tripped over himself as he moved and Louis just barely caught him before they collided.

“Hi,” Louis said with a soft laugh. Harry grinned sheepishly.

“Oops?”

“Just a little,” Louis agreed. “I’d prefer to avoid concussion, if it’s all the same to you.”

“Fair enough,” Harry said. Louis lifted a hand, tracing it along Harry’s jaw. Harry shivered, his breath shaky.

“Easy, babe,” Louis said with a chuckle.

“You’re not helping,” Harry complained.

“I know,” Louis said. “But where would be the fun in that?”

He tugged Harry gently down before he could say another word, and Harry sank willingly into him. The kiss was light and soft, and Harry sighed happily. His breath smelled like lemonade, a perfect combination of sweet and sour, and Louis breathed it in hungrily.

After a few moments he leaned back, regarding Harry with a small smile. Harry gave him a similar look. Louis ran a thumb gently across Harry’s cheek, then moved it down to brush against his reddened lips, gently cupping his chin.

“Lemons,” Louis whispered. Harry’s lips moved under Louis’ thumb.

“What about them?”

“For the experiment,” Louis said. His voice was rising as he grew more excited. “I've seen dozens of ‘life hacks’ using lemons instead of cleaning solutions. Testing them can be our experiment.”

“Money-saving cleaning tricks?” Harry said. His voice was low, rumbling with the slightest hint of a laugh. “I wouldn't have thought you the type.”

“It is a stereotype, isn't it?”

“I don’t really go in for those,” Harry said, and Louis had to give him that one.

“Anyway,” he said, “it should be fast and easy. Just buy lemons and rub them on stuff, more or less.”

“Any particular tests in mind?” Harry asked. Louis shrugged.

“Whatever the internet suggests.”

“Okay then,” Harry said. “Sounds like you've got a plan.” He paused. “Do I get a reward for my invaluable assistance?”

“What did you do?” Louis asked. “I came up with this one all by myself.”

“Only after I walked you through it for days,” Harry argued. “And you got the idea while kissing me.”

“And maybe I’ll get another one, is that what you’re suggesting?” Harry shrugged.

“Whatever works for you.”

“You are insatiable,” Louis said, but he was reaching for Harry even as he spoke. “Come on then.”

Harry didn't waste a second.

(Well, at least not on that. However, they wasted quite a few seconds before they got back to work again)

~*~*~*~

They ran the experiments the next day. It was fairly chaotic and disorganized (such was Louis’ influence) but they pitted lemon against half a dozen household cleaning products and took thorough notes (such was Harry’s influence). And they had fun. Lots and lots of fun.

Jay commented with a laugh that this was the first time she could remember that Louis had helped clean the house of his own volition, without her having to nag him. Louis just handed her a lemon and told her not to be so sour.

They exchanged little kisses every so often, quick and light and followed by breathless laughter. But somehow (as much as he loved the kisses), what felt even more intimate to Louis was the little touches, moments when their hands accidentally brushed against each other and it felt like warmth was jumping between their skin, and they would both pause for just a moment to look at each other before continuing on like before; cheeks a little redder, breath a little faster.

When they finished for the day they retired to Louis’ room. They lay on the bed together, Harry’s head on Louis’ chest, not saying anything, or doing anything; just taking pleasure in each other’s presence.

“Are you doing your video game thing with Niall and Zayn tomorrow?” Harry asked after a while. His voice was sleepy. Louis shrugged.

“Haven’t committed yet one way or another,” he said. He thought for a moment, and something occurred to him. “Do you want to do it again?”

“Hmm?”

“The five of us, I mean,” Louis explained. “It, um. Might be a good place to… like, a good opportunity to… you know. Tell them.” Harry looked up at Louis, no longer sleepy.

“You mean it?” he asked. “You’re ready? You don’t have to, you know. There’s no rush. It’s not-”

“Harry,” Louis cut him off, laughing. “Don’t worry about me. I’m a big boy; I know what I’m doing. And yes, I mean it. I think it’s time, don’t you?”

“That’s not my call,” Harry said carefully. “I don’t want to pressure you.”

“You’re not,” Louis assured him. “I know you hate lying though, and I don’t want you to have to anymore.” Harry looked torn between elation and nervous concern.

“You’re not just doing this for me though, right?” Harry asked. “Because you should do this for you, not me.”

“Harry,” Louis said, catching his face in both hands and holding it gently. “I want to do this for a lot of reasons. One is for you – I don’t want you to have to do something you hate. One is for them – they’re my friends, and I want them to know me. And one is for me.” He paused, looking away for a moment. He seemed almost lost in thought. “I don’t want to be afraid anymore,” he said. “I don’t want to be ashamed of who I am. I've spent too long like that, and it never did me a shred of good. This won’t fix it, but… well, it’s a start.”

Harry stared at him for a long moment, and then surged down to kiss him. Louis laughed and wrapped his arms tightly around Harry.

“I love you so much,” Harry whispered against Louis’ lips, and Louis shivered. “You are so fucking amazing.”

Louis had nothing to say to that, so he just pulled Harry closer and kissed him until neither of them could think.

~*~*~*~

Louis was heading up to bed when he paused on his way up the stairs. Jay was sitting in the living room, a book in her hand, the TV on low in the background. His sisters were all asleep upstairs. It seemed as perfect a moment as he was likely to get.

“Mom?” he said, popping his head into the room. “Do you have a minute?”

Jay looked up. “Sure, Louis,” she said, setting down the book. “What’s up?”

“I wanted to tell you something,” he said, moving further into the room. “It might come as a bit of a shock, but I think I owe it to you to tell you. And I owe it to me.”

“Louis, what is it?” she asked. There was a hint of a laugh in her voice, but she sounded more concerned than amused. Louis took a deep breath and looked her squarely in the eye. There was no good way to do this. Fast and blunt was easier than tiptoeing around it.

“I’m gay.”

There was a long silence. Jay’s eyes widened, and she blinked rapidly, but other than that she was as still as a statue.

“Really?” she asked after a long minute. Louis felt awkward.

“Um, yes?”

Jay regarded him seriously for another moment. “I see,” she said at last.

“I know this is a lot to take in,” Louis said when she didn't say anything else. “But I wanted-”

“Is that why Harry started coming around all the time?” she asked suddenly. Louis frowned.

“What do you mean?”

“Is he your… boyfriend?” Her tone twisted on the last word, as though the idea was painful to her. Louis took a step back.

“Yes, but – no – I mean-” He paused. She was staring at him. “Harry and I are together,” he said, “but that is not why he started coming over. That happened later.” She looked skeptical. “Look, a week ago I didn't even know he was gay,” Louis said. “And I… I was still trying to forget that I was. He helped me. He accepted himself, and helped me to start to do the same. It isn't easy you know.” He bit back the added sentence, “and you’re not helping.”

“Well, I can’t say I’m happy about it,” she said at last, “but if you’re happy then I guess that’s that.” Louis sighed inwardly. He supposed that would have to do. “You are happy, right?” Jay asked just as he turned to leave. He turned back.

“I – yeah, mom. I’m happy.”

“Good.” He turned again to go. “Louis?”

“Yes mom?”

“You’re sure about this?” He looked at her.

“I’m sure I’m gay, if that’s what you’re asking.” She didn't say anything, which he supposed was as close to a confirmation as he was likely to get. At least she seemed ashamed of herself. That was something.

“Night, mom,” he said aloud. She smiled weakly.

“Good night.”

~*~*~*~

“I told my mother last night,” Louis said when he let Harry in. He was the first to arrive, and Louis was grateful for the time alone, however brief it might be.

“That’s great!” Harry said, giving Louis a blinding smile. “How did it go?”

“Could've been worse.” He paused, and made a face before adding in a low voice, “Could’ve been better.”

“Do you want to tell me what happened?” Harry asked after a moment. Louis shrugged.

“She wasn't mean or anything, just… well, I don’t think she’s all that comfortable with it, really. She doesn't know what to think. At least she’s being accepting, I guess.”

“She’ll come around,” Harry said, and Louis didn't argue even though he wasn't nearly convinced. He knew Harry wanted to make it all okay, and the fact that he couldn't made him feel kind of powerless.

“Well, here’s hoping the boys will take it a little better,” Louis said instead, and Harry laughed.

“They will,” he said. “Haven’t they all more or less proven that already?” Louis shrugged.

“It’s still nerve-wracking,” he said quietly, and Harry immediately looked contrite.

“I didn't mean it wasn't scary,” he said, and Louis couldn't help grinning and rolling his eyes.

“I know what you meant,” he said. Harry nodded.

“Do you want me to do it, or you?” he asked. Louis considered that.

“Me, I think?” he said. “If that’s okay.” Harry nodded instantly, and Louis shot him a small smile. “I’ll let you know if I chicken out and want you to,” he added. Harry looked like he didn't know whether or not that was a joke. If he was going to spend much time with Louis, he would really have to learn that almost everything was a joke.

Liam was the next to arrive. Louis greeted him warmly, which seemed to confuse him. Not that Louis had been cold before or anything, he just hadn't shown much interest. Now he actively wanted Liam to like him. It seemed to work, as by the time Zayn arrived Liam and Louis were deep in conversation over David Beckham’s best plays. Harry let Zayn in when it became clear Louis wasn't going to, and after laughing at Louis for a few minutes they started talking about some hipster thing or another.

Niall was late, even for him, and after a while Louis began to get antsy. He really didn't want to have to do this twice, it was hard enough doing it once, but if Niall didn't come… He was about to text Niall asking where he was when the door opened.

“Sorry I’m late,” he called. “Car had a flat. I had to bike over. Someone feed me before I faint of starvation.”

“Feed yourself,” Louis retorted. “Everything is downstairs, like always.”

“Then what are we waiting for?” Niall said. He was on his way down the stairs a moment later. Louis rolled his eyes.

“Might I suggest we relocate to the basement before Niall eats everything?” he said. There were chuckles all around and the progress began.

Once everyone had taken a helping or two of snacks, they settled into place on the couch. Harry sat next to Louis again, their legs touching. Louis started to lean into him, but paused.

“You can,” Harry murmured under his breath. “I don’t mind.”

“I know,” Louis replied just as quietly. “I just… later, yeah?”

“Is that when you’re going to-”

“Don’t rush me,” Louis said. His voice was just a little too sharp, and he winced and softened it before speaking again. “Sorry. I didn't – I’ll do it, okay? I promise. Just… give me a little time. Please.”

“All right,” Harry said quietly. “I won’t judge you if you change your mind, though.”

“I’m _not_ going to,” Louis said crossly, and just a tad too loud.

“Not going to what?” Liam asked.

“I’m not going to let Niall beat me,” Louis replied immediately. “He is going down.”

“You wish,” Niall shot back.

Almost before he realized it, the first game had started, and while it might have been a good time, the moment had most definitely passed. He missed the next moment too, when it was his turn to not play, and the next one, when they paused the game for snack refills. Harry kept his face neutral, but Louis could sense the tension in the way he held himself, and how he shifted in his seat just a little too often.

He was tense too, torn between wanting to get this over with and not wanting to ever do it. He knew he couldn't actually not ever do it, but he could keep not doing it yet, and so he seemed to pick that over and over, feeling guilty each time.

The next time he was the off player he stood. If he couldn't bring himself to take advantage of the natural moments, he would manufacture one of his own.

“I’m getting sodas,” he announced. “Anyone want anything?”

“I’ll take one,” Zayn said, and Liam raised his hand in acknowledgement as well. Harry started to stand, but Louis cut him off.

“Anything for you Harry?” He gave the tiniest shake of his head and flashed a small smile. Harry’s forehead creased and he looked uncertain, but he settled back onto the couch.

“No thanks,” he said.

“All right,” Louis said. “Back in a few.”

He bounded up the steps and entered the kitchen, grabbing the sodas out of the fridge, but as he turned to go back downstairs his courage faltered. He leaned against the fridge, pressing his palms to the cool metal.

“Pull yourself together,” he muttered. “You can do this.”

His hand brushed against the corner of a photograph and he pulled it off, bringing it up to look at. His heart clenched. It pictured him and Kevin in soccer uniforms, grinning like loons at the camera. He remembered that day. They’d just won the first game of the season, and they were still half-high off the adrenaline. Louis remembered feeling like he was on top of the world, like he could do anything, like they were invincible.

He’d lost Kevin because he’d been afraid. He wouldn't let that happen again. He couldn't.

~*~*~*~

As Louis descended the stairs, he could hear that they were between games. Perfect.

“I have an announcement to make,” he said, and now he couldn't back out. He reached the bottom of the stairs and looked over at the guys. They were all staring at him. Now he wanted to back out. Which was why he’d made it so he couldn't. He dug his nails into his hand and moved over to sit on the coffee table, facing the couch.

“I want to tell you guys something,” Louis said after a moment. “Zayn already knows – well, he knows part of it, but – um.” He stopped, making a face. Words were hard. “What I’m trying to say is, well, I’m gay.”

Silence. Zayn gave him a small smile, but said nothing. Niall didn't even blink. Liam looked slightly surprised, but that was about it. Louis exhaled in relief. He hadn't really expected it to go badly, but he had still been nervous.

A foot nudged against his, reminding him that he wasn't done.

“Um, so, that’s the bigger news,” he said. “But there is one other thing.” He paused. “I – we – that is…” He bit his lip and glanced at Harry, not sure how to say it. Harry looked back, just slightly tilting his head in a question. Louis considered it a moment, then nodded equally slightly.

“Get on with it,” Niall said with a chuckle, but it was gentle, and Louis ignored him in favor of continuing to stare at Harry. He raised an eyebrow, just a little, and a smirk played across his lips.

Harry grinned back, and in one fluid motion leaned forward and kissed him. Louis shut his eyes and breathed it in, the corners of his mouth automatically twitching up.

“Oh for the love of – he said get on with it, not get it on.” Louis had no idea who had spoken but he rewarded them with a middle finger and held Harry close for a few more seconds before he pulled back.

They were all smiling. Niall was watching them with an enormous grin on his face (which was kind of creepy, really). Zayn looked generally pleased, and more than a little smug. Liam looked happy, though perhaps a little bit annoyed.

“It wasn't mine to tell,” Harry said to Liam in a low voice, and Liam nodded.

“I know,” he said. “I get it.” His smile slowly widened, and he clapped Harry on the shoulder. “Congrats, man. You deserve this.”

“You’re welcome,” Zayn threw in.

Harry flushed a most appealing shade of red, and Louis laughed. It was part amusement, part relief.

“Did I ever tell you guys that I love you?”

“Once or twice,” Niall said. “But it never hurts to say it again.”

Zayn rolled his eyes, but he was smiling. “Get in here, you big nugget.” Louis complied by flopping bodily on top of Zayn, immediately followed by Niall and then Harry. Liam joined as well a moment later. Zayn complained dully that he was being suffocated, but nobody really cared.

They stayed like that for a long time.

~*~*~*~

“She’s going to love you,” Harry promised for the umpteenth time as they stood at the foot of his driveway. Also for the umpteenth time, Louis was not reassured.

“How do you know?” he said. “I've never met your mom before.”

“You have, actually,” Harry said, and Louis buried his face in his hands.

“See, I can’t even remember that we've met before.”

“It was one time, over a year ago,” Harry said, rolling his eyes. “I think you can be forgiven not remembering everyone you've ever met.”

“But I-”

“We’re already here,” Harry interrupted. “Can we just do it instead of worrying about something that's not going to happen?" Louis sighed.

“Remind me again why I let you talk me into this?” 

“Because you really, really like me?”

“Ah yes, that was it.”

“Besides, we’d have to do it sooner or later,” Harry continued. “I mean, if we’re going to be together, I definitely want her seal of approval.”

“And thus we return to the nervous breakdown at hand,” Louis said. Harry rolled his eyes.

“If she hates you then you can leave,” he said. “But she won’t, so it’ll be fine. Come _on_.”

Harry tugged on Louis’ arm, and Louis was so surprised that he let himself be dragged up to the door. At that point it was kind of too late to keep trying to back out, though he still considered it briefly, just for the sake of argument.

“Mom, I’m home!” Harry called as he opened the door.

“Be right down!” The voice that answered was warm and friendly, and the woman who descended the stairs a minute later looked to be the same. “Oh!” she said upon seeing Louis. “You didn't mention you were bringing guests.”

“Sorry,” he said. “Last minute decision. I didn't think you’d mind. Louis, this is my mother, Anne.”

“Pleasure,” Louis said with an awkward wave that he immediately regretted.

“And Mom,” Harry continued, “this is my boyfriend, Louis.”

Anne’s eyes widened and her hands flew up to her mouth. When she removed them she was smiling broadly (Louis could see where Harry got it). She descended the last few stairs and grabbed Harry by the shoulders, pressing a kiss to his forehead before turning to Louis.

“Harry’s told me so much about you,” she said. “My, you've changed a lot since I last saw you.”

“I would imagine,” he said, and she laughed.

“It’s nice to put an updated face to the stories he’s told me.”

“All good, I hope?”

“Mostly,” she replied with a chuckle. “But don’t worry; as long as you keep him smiling like that, I think we’ll get on just fine.”

Louis glanced over to see that Harry was indeed displaying a lovely, dimpled grin.

“I’ll try,” Louis told Anne. She ruffled his hair.

“Gem!” she called up the stairs. “Get down here, we've got company!”

There was silence for several long seconds, then thumping feet. A few moments later, a tall, lanky girl with long, colorful hair slid down the stairs.

“Who’re you?”

“Gems,” Harry said. “This is Louis.”

“I know that,” she said, rolling her eyes. “We go to the same school, after all. And you talk about him enough. Let me rephrase the question: What are you?”

Louis was momentarily confused, not sure whether or not he should be offended, but Harry just sighed.

“Yes, all right Gemma? You can stop now.”

Gemma jumped to her feet and grabbed Harry in a headlock. “Fucking finally!”

“Language!” Anne said, but she was laughing. Gemma released Harry and turned to Louis, who took a step back on instinct.

“I can do the be nice to my baby brother speech later,” she said. “But first, settle something for me: Who made the first move?”

“Why?” Louis asked. This family was completely baffling. And that was coming from him.

“Humor me.”

He shrugged. “Um, I did, I guess.”

“Yes!” She punched the air and then held a hand out to Anne, palm up. “I told you.”

“You were _betting_ on us?” Harry asked. Anne glanced at him as she dug a bill out of her pocket.

“Not exactly,” she said.

“And what does that mean?”

“We weren't betting on you plural,” Gemma said. “Just you singular. I said that you were too polite to initiate. And I was right.”

“Yes you were,” Anne said. “But let’s stop traumatizing the poor boy. Have you had dinner?”

“Oh, I couldn't,” Louis said. “I don’t want to intrude.”

“Nonsense,” Anne said brusquely. “Our home is your home.”

Louis felt three pairs of eyes staring hopefully at him. He shifted nervously.

“I’ll ask my mom,” he said at last. Gemma cheered.

“First dinner with the boyfriend!”

“He’s not your boyfriend,” Harry corrected.

“Brother boyfriend, then,” she said. “Semantics, whatever.”

Louis smiled in spite of his nerves. He had a feeling he was going to like it here.

~*~*~*~

School restarted the next day. Louis met Harry in the hall before classes. The sounds of running, of lockers slamming, of students talking and laughing filled the air. It was loud, but the momentary silence that stretched between them somehow felt louder.

“Are you okay?” Harry asked after a moment. Louis lifted a shoulder.

“Yeah,” he said, then, “Nervous. Seems to be constant state these days, doesn't it?”

“You don’t need to be nervous,” Harry assured him. Louis smiled.

“I know,” he said. “I am anyways. But that’s okay.”

Despite his words, he jumped slightly when he heard a voice call his name. He turned quickly to see Mr. Hennessee walking towards him, a warm smile on his face.

“Hello, Louis,” Mr. Hennessee said cheerfully. “How was your break?”

“Pretty good,” Louis said. He glanced at Harry, biting down on the goofy grin that threatened to spread across his face. “It was very… relaxing.”

“I’m glad to hear it,” Mr. Hennessee said. “Did your project go well?” Louis nodded.

“Harry was really helpful.”

“I thought he might be.” He turned to Harry. “And what about you, Harry, did you have a good break?”

“You could say that,” Harry answered. He was looking at Louis as he said it, and Louis shifted a tad uneasily, but Mr. Hennessee just smiled.

“Well, I guess I’ll see you in class then.”

As he walked away, Louis found himself looking after him. When he reached the end of the hall, Mr. Hennessee paused, looking back for just a moment. He met Louis’ eyes and looked startled for half a second, then grinned and winked. The next moment he was gone.

“Did you see that?” Louis asked.

“See what?”

“Hennessee – he winked at me.”

“What are you talking about?” Harry asked. Louis shook his head.

“I don’t know,” he said. “It doesn't…” He trailed off as something occurred to him. “Did he… no. No, that’s crazy.”

“What?” Harry asked. Louis shook his head.

“Nothing. I’m just paranoid.”

“What is it, Louis?”

Louis glanced down the hall one last time and turned back to Harry. “Forget it,” he insisted. “I’m probably wrong. Come on, let’s go find Liam.”


End file.
